crossed life
by Ramenspazz
Summary: A man finds himself in Gensokyou after waking up from a strange dream... genderbended, how will the new she cope?
1. Chapter 1

Note: i do not own anything except my OC, all other rights go to ZUN our fearless leader. also this is my first fanfic so please rate and review and leave some criticism thankyou and on with the show!

My average daily life... is well average. Nothing really of interest happens. Log on to computer. Talk to some friends, play some games, do some school work. Boring monotony of daily life. "Well fuck that didn't work... what if I try to move this piece of code here maby?" nope... didn't work. I throw up my hands in resignation and give up deciding that it would be better to go and grab a soda and relax instead. I walk my way over to my fridge which is nicely located next to my PC, only about 10 steps away and grab my favorite. Sitting back down and staring at the lines of code on my screen, I sigh and take a sip of my drink to calm myself. "Ok ok ok... I can do this. Just take a little break" I tell my self as some kind of half assed reassurance. "well they have to call me at 3 in the morning to work on this don't they..." I grumble to myself while I continue to work again.

Five hours later and I worked out the kink in my coding and ACTUALLY finished it. I submitted it to the client and collected my money. It was now about 1:20AM and I was starting to feel tired so I march my way to the couch and fall down and almost instantly fall asleep.

My dream of this night is not the strangest I have ever had but, it felt so real, so... almost too real. I was standing in a flower patch filled with sunflowers. As I started to walk froward I soon realized that this was a garden. My curiosity gets the better of me and I decide to keep walking aimlessly. Eventually I find a mansion in the middle of the garden and carefully knock on the door to see if anyone is home. After what I guessed was 5 seconds I herd a sweet voice that sounded like it could belong to an angel say "Yes yes I'm coming~". After what seemed like ages the door cracked open slowly and I saw the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She has short shoulder length green hair and is wearing a simple plaid dress with a white undershirt and a yellow ascot hanging on her chest. What catches me the most tho is that her eyes are a deep red color. She raised her eyebrow and smiled at me gently.

"Oh my, what do we have here! Are you lost?" she asks me. After a hesitant second I respond in a slightly shaky voice being taken aback by her beauty, "Erm, I suppose I am. I just sorta found my self here...". The green haired girl gently motions for me to come in to her house saying "Do come in do come in please~ Oh its been so long since I have last had a guest here at my modest house in Mugenkan~ How very rare indeed!". As I walk slowly inside I take a look around and I notice that the inside is really filled with plan life of all kinds. It really is beautiful. The way the vines on the wall seem to guide you, the way the flowers sit just right in the foyer such that the dew on them reflects the sun and seems to light up the room in a vibrant light. Even the water look pretty with the lilies in it.

"Please follow me, just this way" she says, leading me to our destination. As we are walking she asks me "So how is it you found your way here?". "Well I went to sleep and I just kinda woke up here... this isn't a dream is it?" I ask and state."Humm... I suppose you could say that this is a dream, but you would be equally right in saying that this is reality.". I quirk up my eyebrow at her response. "So your real then?" I ask, taken aback at her response. "Oh why yes! I am very much real see?" she says as she pinches my cheek with a smile on her face. This wakes me up to the fact we have stopped walking.

Our destination is a comfy room with a mahogany table in the middle with two chairs on either side. There is a balcony to the right and another door to the left that I can only guess where it leads. She motions for me to take a seat and I oblige. "Oh I'm so sorry I forgot to tell you my name. Oh silly me!" she says as she puts her hand to her face blushing. "My name is Kazami Yuuka! Pleasure to meet you...?" she motions top me. "Oh ah... my name, my name is Dalton" I reply somewhat clumsily. "A fine name but, I think that it is unfitting of you... how about I give you a new name? Oh what a cute name~ It will be Rita-chan~". I stare at her in bewilderment and shift my gaze downward to the suddenly very interesting floor which I just noticed was also covered with thin vines and plant life. I also notice that my voice for one is a lot higher pitched than before. I also notice that while looking down I can see my chest sticking out... which is unusaul because I remember having pecks there and not breasts. My hands suddenly go to my head and I feel my hair which is longer than I remember it being. Now its mid back length dark brown hair. I carefully ask this Yuuka a question, all the while listening to my new, strange voice "Am, am I a girl? Eep!" I accidentally squeak at the end of my sentence eliciting a giggle from the other girl. "Why of course you are darling! And your sooooo cute if I do say so."

Thats it. This is either the best or the worst day of my life ever.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: i own nothing at all, just my OC and the plot. carry on...

As I listen to the other girl giggle at me I start to wonder just what could have caused my transformation, if you can call it that. Maybe this is a dream? But it all feels so real. As I toss ideas around in my head I hear Yuuka's voice say something.

"Are you ok darling? You look confused.", she says with a motherly tone in her voice that makes me believe she is genuinely worried. I can only imagine why im here at this point and freaking out starts to become a valid option. But I must keep my cool, you never learn anything by freaking out.

"Alright so let me get this straight," I start, "one, I am a girl now..." She nods in confirmation. "Ok and where am I?" I ask slightly worried.

"Your in Mugenkan, my dream realm." she answers in a very 'as a matter a fact'ly' tone, as if it was common knowledge. "This is my own personal space that I took for myself, you could say its my own reality.". She says as the plays with a small flower that is seemingly growing out of the center of the table, stroking it and caressing it, I think its a tulip, I never was good with my flowers.

"Oh that reminds me, what a terrible host I have been. I just wasn't expecting company.". She says apologetically. She leans over to a wall and starts whispering something to a vine laden with a beautiful blue and yellow flower. After a moment, she is done and returns back to the table sitting down in what I can only describe as a very elegant manor, prim and proper like all those ladies I hear about in old English stories.

As I sit there in a slightly awkward silence, I take a look around, swiveling my head from my seat and start to look at the scenery around us. I can see out the balcony and I notice that this sun flower field is much bigger than I first thought, it appears almost endless. Its a vast sea of yellow and the way the light reflects off the droplets on the petals in the field makes a small rainbow here and there. Its one of those things that just makes you stare in awe.

It seems Yuuka had taken notice in me gawking at her garden. "So do you like my babies? Very pretty aren't they! I planted them all myself you know!". At that statement I began to wonder just how old she really was, surely it would take a lifetime over to do such a feat. Looking back at her face, I notice soft features like a soft set jaw and the cure of her face very gentle. Her eyes being the only hard thing on her face, they look very wise beyond her years and speak volumes of the wisdom she has and the aura of authority and power that surrounds her.

After a moment of staring, another girl is suddenly in the room with us. She looks to be about 11 or 12 years old at best. She has medium length golden blond hair that matches the color of the sunflowers outside. It curls up and into its self at the ends at where it reaches her shoulders. She has on a white sunhat with a red ribbon on top. She has a red dress with white accents on the sleeves and a shawl type thing around her neck. I never was good with clothing so your guess at what it was is as good as mine but all in all, she was a cute looking girl.

I give her a smile and start to look back to Yuuka when something on the girl catches my eye. She is carrying a BIG scythe unfitting of the image of the small girl to my side. I start to get nervous and in my haste I actually get up and hide behind my host. Eliciting a giggle from Yuuka and a pout from the little girl.

"Am I that scary?" the little girl asks Yuuka, with a tears welling up in her eyes. She starts sobbing and swinging around her scythe which really scares me. I start to duck and whimper in my fear.

After what I felt like an eternity, I hear two voices start to giggle. At first it was soft and slow, then it turned into a full hearted laughter. I didn't get what could possible be funny in this situation. I cautiously got up and made my way back to my seat almost tip-toeing. "Whats so funny?!" I ask with a slight sob. Really! That was quite very frightening for me. And normally I am not frightened so easily... maybe it has something to do with my new found gender, but I leave those musings for later and return to my question. Once again I speak up a little and ask again, "Whats so funny?".

After the laughter starts to die down a bit, Yuuka responds to me with a small tear in her eye from laughing, "Oh that was perfect! Elly my dear you did great!". Well it wasn't a explicit answer but, implicitly, I decide that that they meant that this was set up to scare me... and I fell for it.

"I am truly sorry for that but I could not resist. You are just so cute!" she says with a small squeal of what I can only assume is joy, she continues " and Elly my dear, did you bring our tea as I have asked?" Yuuka says, falling back into her mannerisms of before.

"Ah, yes I do, Yuuka-sama." the girl named Elly responds, ducking out of the room and grabbing our tea, then carefully setting the cups on the table and pouring our tea. All in all she is very skilled at this. More so that I thought a 13 year old would be. Out of curiosity, I get the girl's attention once she finises pouring out tea and speak out, "Excuse me, Elly was it?". She looks at me and cocks her head to the side the way a dog might when curious. "That Scythe you carry with you... it must be heavy, how do you carry such a thing?" I ask. I also notice that I am starting to speak like Yuuka. I always do this when I used to hang with my buddies with accents.

"Ah this?" she says as she holds out her scythe to me. "Would you like to see how heavy it is for yourself?" Elly asks me. Honestly she is just too cute. No No No bad thoughts. Carrying on. She holds out her scythe for me and I hesitantly weigh it in my hands. It is heavy. I would estimate it to be at least 30 Pounds(1)! I hand it back to Elly astounded that such a little girl can carry around something so heavy so casually.

"Elly my dear, would you like to join us for tea?" Yuuka asks almost in the way a mother would ask a child. I wonder what type of relationship they have? Saving that thought to ask later I observe their exchange.

"Ah, but Yuuka-sama, I have to still do the dishes and tidy up the house in here and the house outside.". And outside? I didn't see another house here. Well it is big so maybe I just missed it. Taking a sip of my tea, and I do love tea, I breath in the steam wafting out of the cup making swirls and spirals in the air. Oh so relaxing. Really, I can see why she has all these plants in here, the Aroma of the room is really very pleasant and calms the soul.

"Oh my dear, what have I said about calling me? Just call me as your mom ok? And we have a guest! You must stay and visit with us! Especially since it is so rare to get a visitor here. Last time we had a visitor was decades ago now, with that Sukima youkai.". Sukima youkai(2)? A Sukima youkai? I thought that those were just myths and legends intended to scare little children into behaving. Further more, she said their last visitor had been here decades ago, that implies that either she is really old or last visit she had, based on her appearance, had to have been when she was 5 or so. Really she looks to be 25 at the most.

Voicing my curiosity for this mystery, I ask, "You said decades ago, correct? Just how old are you?" I tread carefully here because as my mother has told me, you never ask a lady her age, but here I guess curiosity killed the cat.

"Oh dearest me! Asking a lady her age? Well you are a human and your kind are always so inquisitive." she begins, feigning surprise, "I am very old, truthfully I stopped counting after a while but I will say that you would have to live many a life-time to be as old as me.". She says this very cryptically and almost threateningly. I guess my mother was right, then again she usually is.

Well now that I know that she is certainly older than me, this raises another question. I voice my question and wait for a response, "When you were answering, you spoke as if you are not included in the human race. Seeing that you are so ol-" I abruptly stop as I receive a glare from Elly, I continue with a cringe, "What are you?".

After what appears to be a moment of thought for Yuuka, she looks at me, no, more like she stares through me, almost as if looking at something far beyond. She begins slowly, "We... we are youkai, beings of magic and instinct. We are born in many different ways, some born of desire, some born of ill will, others born of love. Lets say that the stories you hear as a child, hold some truth to them... She finishes with a smile. Something about that smile puts me off though, it is almost sinister in nature. Like a rose, so beautiful yet if handled wrong, can hurt you.

After a moment of being highly self conscious and deciding to play with my hands, I look up and manage to see the scenery around be fade away then begin to shift. I am still sitting down in the same chair at the same table in the same room. But what surprises me is the sudden change of scenery outside the balcony. Running to the balcony bewildered, I stare off the ledge. What I see is astounding. The flower field that before appeared infinite, was still very large but this time had a end. At the end of the field and just beyond was life. It almost seemed to pulsate with energy and life. There was a great forest immediately visible and other features dotted the landscape, and in the distance I could make out a tall mountain.

Noticing that Yuuka was to my left and Elly to my right, I look at Yuuka. Still with the same smile. "Welcome to Gensoukyou.".

Notes

1: for you people who use Kilos and meters, 30 pounds is approximately equal to 14Kg

2: Sukima youkai literally means Gap youkai.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: i am sorry to inform you that i own nothing in life except the OC and the plot of this story *sobs*

"Welcome to Gensoukyou. Hope you enjoy your stay miss." Yuuka says while making a grand gesture. "Ah well that was fun, now back to tea and please do tell me more about yourself." she suggests to me. I take a seat opposite Yuuka as Elly also joins us, sitting right next to Yuuka.

I calm my nerves by taking a sip of tea and begin to speak slowly, "W-well... My name is now Rita, as you named me... I am now a female apparently... and I now live in this magical place called Gensoukyou it would seem.". As I ponder how any of this could have happened, Elly whispers something into Yuuka's ear. With a small nod Yuuka speaks up.

"As my dear Elly has pointed out, you are now without a home and are in need of... more fitting clothes." she begins. She makes a gesture in the air and a vine brings her a white parasol. Yuuka picks up the parasol and stands up, slinging the closed parasol over her shoulder. "Rita-chan my dear please follow me.". I oblige and start to follow her.

After walking down a short corridor, we arrive at the entrance to the house. Yuuka gave me a smile and proceeded to lead me out of the house and down a small path. After a quiet trip we arrive at the border of what I assume is her territory, seeing as there are no more sunflowers here.

"If you head down this path, and keep going straight, you will eventually make your way to a place called The Human village. When your there I think it would be best to seek out a person called Keine. She teaches a school and I think she should be much better able to help you than I. Oh and yes I have forgetting something!" she quickly and gently grabs my head and gives my forehead a kiss.

At this point I am taken aback, never have I been kissed by a girl and despite being a girl myself now, it still embarrassed me and makes me blush madly. "W-what what was that for?!" I half spit out and half mutter in my embarrassment."

"That? Oh that kiss? It was simply a good bye kiss for a lovely girl~" She said in a cooing voice. This made me feel like a child again and made me pout a little. "Now get on your way if you want to make it before it gets dark!" Yuuka says while giving me a small nudge forward. I begin to walk forward in the direction she pointed me in.

I take a quick peak behind be to see her one more time and I see her waving at me while giving a gentle smile. I return the wave and walk over a small hill as she fades into the distance, passing out of sight. "The human village huh? Well I suppose that got to have a lot of humans in it if the name isn't any indication." I say to myself.

Eventually I come to a forest. It doesn't feel like a normal forest, somehow, it makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand up but not in a frighting way. Its as if the whole place is filled with power of some kind, as if its oozing this power. Nervously I proceed forward.

"I wonder how much further it is to this village..." I muse to myself. It is at this time I realize that I no longer know where I am going, having lost the sun as a general marker of where I was going. I start to go into a micro panic. I decide that I would be better off just continuing in the direction I hoped was the correct direction.

After another 15 minutes of nervous travel through a forest filled with unknown beings, I come across a clearing with a house. The house is modest in size and has vines growing in places all over the house. The chimney is giving off smoke so I think that the house is occupied. Pushing my luck I approach the house and begin to rasp on the door carefully.

I hear some muffled thumps and some clattering inside and what sounds like tripping and running come towards the door. I really hope that this is a friendly person. After another moment I hear a voice speak up.

"Alice, if your looking for that book on life based potions, I don't have it da-ze." I notice that the voice is slightly rough but still feminine, deciding its probably a girl I speak up and say "Ah, excuse me miss but I'm not this Alice. I was kinda lost and was wondering if you could point me in the right direction..." I inquire.

Suddenly the door bolts open and the first thing I notice is that it is very messy inside. Secondly I notice the the person in front of me is indeed a female. She looks to be 18 or 19 with golden blond wavy hair that reaches down to her back. Immediately I notice she is wearing a big black witches hat on her head with a white section of fabric on it and a black and white french maids dress. I timidly smile at the girl and wait for a response.

The girl in black and white appears to be looking me over, inspecting me. After a moment she speaks up. "A human? Hum rare to see you out here. How did ya get lost ze?" she asks me wearing a smirk on her face. I start to wonder just how I got here myself and after running a sentence through my head I decide that I don't know either.

After explaining what had happened prior to me coming here, the girl who I learn is named Kirisame Marisa, thinks for a second then says. "So you got turned into a girl? BWHAHAHA that's just so funny da-ze!" she laughs at me wiping a fake tear from her eye as she continues, "So your looking for the Human village right? I can take ya there if ya want." she remarks.

I decide that her offer is probably the best bet I have of getting there in one piece at this point and take her up on the offer. "So how are we going to get there?" I ask half disinterested and more out of formality.

"On my broom of course!" she responds all to eager. This perks my head up and I give her a look of disbelief. "You mean we are going to ride on that?!" I ask with disbelief. "Well of course da ze! How else would we get there besides flying? Everybody fly's in gensoukyou... ooooh that's right, your a outsider. Well then I think we can skip the human village and go to my pal up at the shrine!" she remarks.

Now I'm just along for the ride so I decide to humor her, "Who is your friend?" I ask, "Hakurei Reimu, The shrine maiden of paradise and known to the youkai as the red white ze." she tells me with a smile obviously proud she knows someone that sounds so important. She shoos me outside and soon follow me carrying a small sack and her broom. After a quick check she mounts her broom and tells me to hold on to her tightly. I happily oblige and get a death grip on her, scared of whats to come.

"You could loosen up a bit ya know" she informs me. I do as she says with a nervous laugh and bury my face into her back and close my eyes. She is warm. And smells nice contrary to what I thought she smells like the forest. Its a pleasant smell. Just as soon as I start to calm down, Marisa kicks off and darts into the sky with my only warning being "HERE WE GO DA-ZE!". That day, screaming was heard all through out the sky's of gensoukyou.


	4. Chapter 4

Note: After a long and arduous journey, I have been enlightened. I now realize that all I have in this life is my OC and the plot. All other rights go to ZUN

"HERE WE GO DA-ZE!" is all I heard before we rocket off into the sky. I started to scream at the top of my lungs and beg for mercy to some higher being that I might live through this.

After a minute of screaming, my lungs stopped wanting to work at that capacity and I was left panting for breath in the thinner air. "Whats wrong? Done already? Most people scream for 5 minutes on their first ride da-ze." exclaimed Marisa.

At this point I have given up the notion of mass panic seeing as with the thinner air it would probably make me pass out, and that doesn't sound fun when you're flying on a broom. I release my death-grip from Marisa and raise my head.

I slowly open my eyes and wipe the tears from them. As I slowly crack my eyes open, the first thing that strikes me is how beautiful the landscape is. Now that I'm in the air I can actually make out more features in the landscape.

There is a small village in the central area relative to where we are. Off to the south, I can see a dense bamboo forest. Looks easy to get lost in so I decide to try to stay away from there as much as possible. There are also two more forests north and north west of the village respectively. In the forest due north from the village, I can make out two clearings with what looks to be houses in them. I can't say for sure but I think that the other house belongs to the previously mentioned 'Alice' person. It's just a hunch though as I don't know for sure.

Looking further north, I can make out the massive sunflower patch that belongs to Yuuka. I advert my attention southeast and notice a large lake with a island in the middle and a western style mansion on the south east shore of the lake. Funny, what an odd place for just a mansion.

Marisa grabs my attention and points ahead. "See that? That's where we are going. Hakurei shrine, the home of the poor miko." Marisa said with a snicker. I guess ill find out what she means later... speaking of which, the ground was very fast approaching, this gave me little time to realize just what was about to happen. I let out the most air from my lungs I possibly could and screamed. Things got a little fuzzy then blacked out.

I hear a voice speaking, it wasn't clear and sounded muffled. All I managed to hear was broken, "...as...saying...you should throw more...". Cracking open my eyes, I am presented with a open wood ceiling where I can see the support beams of the shrine. I turn my head to my right and I can see two girls talking, well it looked more like arguing to me.

"And as I said, YOU people never clean up afterward! I always have to do it and it takes me days! Honestly if you and that drunk oni want to throw parties, actually lend a hand next time... sheesh...". Proclaimed the girl in red and white. "But Reimu, look at it this way. If you throw more parties, more people will come to your shrine... and that means more donations."

At hearing this, the girl called Reimu stopped and thought for a second. "Maybe so... but you still need to help out with the preparations you old man.".

"Old man?" laughed Marisa, "Don't you mean hag?" at this point I could not ell what was going on anymore so I decided to just continue listening.

"Well regardless, help me out and maybe we will do it again..." said the miko while rubbing her temples. As my eyes started to focus, I could finally sit up. I chose this moment to speak up and let my new found consciousness be known.

"Excuse me," I said politely, slightly taken aback by the sound of my voice I hesitated for a second, receiving looks from both girls, "where exactly am I?" I asked. We were probably at that Hakurei shrine but it can never hurt to ask, at-least I don't think it can.

The miko diverts her attention to me and speaks, "Your at my home, the Hakurei shrine. Ah- please do leave a donation! The gods will be pleased if you do so!" she said in what seemed like a very practiced manner.

"Eh Reimu... I don't think she has any money, you did pay attention to when I was filling you in on what I know right?" Marisa said while smirking. It seems that she enjoys this.

Reimu, in what I can only describe as robotic in manor, proceeded to get up and smack Marisa in the head with a stick with some paper decorations on the top of it. This made me giggle a bit. I did feel a little bad for Marisa though. But seeing how robotically Reimu just hit her, I would venture a guess that this happens a lot between them.

I get up and join them at the small tea table. All the while Marisa is rubbing a nice sized lump on her head. I notice there is an extra cup on the table filled with tea. I take the cup and start to drink the steaming liquid.

"So, getting down to business." Reimu starts, still visibly annoyed. "You don't know exactly how you got here, you just kinda woke up here. You got turned into a girl and don't understand anything around you. Does that about sum it up?"

"Yea, that sounds right, well as right as something this bizarre can sound but yes." I reply while still sipping my tea. Honestly, what would the world do without tea? Its such a great thing.

"So, despite all this, I still don't know your name because," Reimu throws a quick glare towards Marisa who looks fairly guilty of something, "this hag never bothered to ask for your name, as hasty as ever..."

"Ah, my name is D-" I stop myself and try again, "um, my name is Rita, nice to make your acquaintance." I say while bowing my head slightly towards Reimu. Reimu returns the gesture saying her name with a curt bow. Voicing my question, "So what can you tell me about gensoukyou? Anything I need to learn or know?" I ask with excitement in my voice evident by the fact that it went up an octave.

Visibly amused by my display Reimu thinks for a second then answers, "Well first off I think it would be best to know that you may get eaten by some wild youkai. That brings me to my second point. Do you have any powers? Any abilities?"

I think for a moment about what I am good at. Well I am good with a gun, but I doubt they have guns here, my martial arts are ok I guess, I have been in a few street fights and only got hit once or twice, managing to knock-out the other guys. All in all I would say that I am slightly above average in my fighting ability.

I think about it for a second more then tell her what I think. "I know how to shoot, I can also fight to and extant. Would any of that be fine?" I ask Reimu. At hearing that I can shoot, Marisa perks her head up, this seems to have gotten her attention.

"You know how to shoot one of them 'guns'?" Marisa asks while pretending to shoot a pistol to help with her point. "I think I saw a few of those at the Kourindou." muses Marisa. She then speaks again, "But I think reddie over here was talking about magic ze." she says while holding out her finger. Out of the top of her finger, there comes what looks like a mini firework that then explodes into little tiny stars.

I stare on in awe at the mini display. This causes Reimu and Marisa to giggle at my wonderment. Surely this type of thing is amazing to people. Honestly it was very pretty. "This is only a small display of magic," Marisa says as she stops the display on her finger so as to adjust her hat, much to my disappointment. If you have ever seen someone get an idea and you swear there is a light-bulb above their head, now is when I would say this happened to Marisa, though, based on her previous display, there very well could have been.

"Say Reimu... How about we have a danmaku match? Its been a while da-ze." Marisa says while pulling out a octagonal box that fit just perfectly into her palm while gripping. "How about it. I win and we throw that party ze." declares Marisa while standing up, staring down her friend.

"And if I win, you sweep the shrine for the next week." retorts Reimu, stating her conditions while staring down Marisa with an equally aggressive stare. One thing I notice though, is that they don't appear to be mad at each other, they are both wearing smiles on their faces.

They rush outside onto the clearing in front of the shrine, it is nearing the end of winter at the time so the trees surrounding the area are barren with only a few pink flowers and some new buds on them. Reimu and Marisa take opposite sides of the clearing and prepare.

"Lets make this quick ok? One spellcard, first to hit wins!" Reimu shouts to Marisa at the opposite end of the clearing. "Your gonna lose you hag!" shouts Reimu.

"In your dreams reddie!" Marisa shouts back. They both take the the air. Suddenly the area is quite for a moment. Both girls staring at the other intently. I watch on with anticipation, my heartbeat picks up in anticipation of what is to come.


	5. Chapter 5

Note: i own nothing except the OC and the plot of this story, all hail ZUN.

Marisa takes the initiative and speeds forward towards Reimu. With a swipe of her hand, a volley of star shaped danmaku are scattered at Reimu. Marisa follows up by shooting a few lasers in Reimu's general direction.

Reimu 's response is to start chucking homing ofuda charms at Marisa and throwing out a barrage of multi-colored danmaku. The display of colors is mind blowing. "So this is magic?" I wisper to myself while watching the display.

(Reimu's pov)

Multi-colored stars are flying past me. I speed of to my left to avoid a incoming barrage of danmaku and a laser aimed at where I was previously flying. I reach into my sleeves and pull out more homing ofuda and normal ofuda charms to throw at Marisa. Honestly, she relies more on sheer firepower rather than tactics.

"Feel like giving up yet reddie?!" Marisa yells at me through the hellfire. She follows up her proposal by throwing a bottle at me. I dart through an opening to my left and return fire with some danmaku and charms.

"You wish Marisa!" I yell back to her. Now shes starting to annoy me again. Drawing up my resolve, I fly up, twisting left to avoid another laser aimed at me. Gaining my bearings, I decide to draw my spellcard.

"Spirit sign 'Fantasy seal'!" I yell as I raise the spell card in the air. With a flash it glows then starts to spew out rings of white and red danmaku. Following this I release a barrage of ofuda in all directions.

(Marisa pov)

"Woah!" I exclaim with surprise. "Guess she does want to end it quickly. Well two can play at that game da-ze!" I weave left then right to avoid the incoming ofuda then narrowly squeeze between the expanding ring of white danmaku into a relatively clear area. I smirk while I pull my hakkero in front of me and aim. Here it goes!

"LOVE SIGN 'MASTER SPARK'!" I shout at the top of my lungs. I can feel the love magic start to course through and out of my body. A furious beam of pure energy is jettisoned out of the hakkero towards Reimu. As Reimu's spell card times out, she has barely enough time to dodge the laser barreling her way. Reimu takes a direct blow and it blown backwards into the ground of the shrine.

(Rita pov)

The display in front of me makes the previous display look boring. I hear Marisa yell something out. All I heard was 'Master spark' of something like that. I continue to watch for a second before I notice bright flash, then a beam heading in my direction right at me.

I start to panic at opt to stare at the beam head on. In one last effort I manage to brace myself and throw my hands out in front of me for some kind of pointless protection. I cringe and wait for the impact.

After a few moments, there was no impact and I am still breathing. I look to my right, then my left. I notice I am standing on a small island of un-cratered ground. I look behind me and can see Reimu rub her head and start to get back up a little shakily.

I look back in front of me and can see Marisa land in front of the crater. She lets out a low whistle and speaks, "Well now, what do we have here." I stare at her confused. Reimu joins Marisa and looks at me.

"Well now, that was a surprise, you can use magic." Reimu said to me nodding while thinking. "Well this changes things. You may just be able to survive here." she says in a amused voice.

Never did I imagine that I would be able to see magic be use, let alone use it. So many new ideas of things I would like to try start to pop into my mind. But I soon realize that I don't even know how I used it in the first place.

"So Reimu, about that party..." begins Marisa with a smirk of victory evident on her face, "When's you wanna throw that party ze?" she says while letting out a light chuckle. "Cheer up ok? I'm sure the shrine wont be in any worse shape than last time!"

"Last time, I had no ROOF!" Reimu yelled. "All because someone got a little drunk and decided to play a party trick and make something disappear...". At this point Reimu was rubbing her head again. Probably to ease the pain of that blow, and the mental recollection of her shrine with no roof. "Honestly, do you know how long it took to fix that?!"

"Who cares! Its fixed now right? Party next week at Reimu's ze!" yelled Marisa in triumph. Honestly I think she just likes to bug the miko. Reimu appears to not be that mad despite her friends antics. They must get along really well.

"Oh yea, Rita, you should come too! There will be lots to drink! Also a lot of people come so you might even be able to find someone able to help you out." suggested Marisa. I think she just wanted a drinking buddy but I decide to take up the offer.

"So... um... Marisa?" I ask hesitantly. Remembering my original destination and where I actually ended up. "I was intending on going to the Human Village you know."

"Fine fine... I'll take ya ok? Just give me a minute to get ready." with that said, Reimu went inside to change I assume, seeing as her clothes were now pretty tattered. Marisa went off to follow Reimu inside leaving me to sit outside.

I start to wonder just what life is going to be like now that I've had my first show magic here. Honestly it was a eye opener. If I am not careful and there are other things like them around, I may seriously end up dead. I decide that I do want to find out more about myself, giving me further reason to go to next weeks party.

Marisa walks out of the shrine holding her head. I guess she pissed of Reimu again. Deciding its better not to ask what happened, I ask if she is ready to go. She affirms this with a nod and mounts the broom. I follow suit and grasp on to her waist and pull close to her. We take off with a jolt and sail into the sky heading for the Human Village.

After about 5 or so minutes, I can see a village aproaching. "There it is, the Human Village." It actually looks quite big from the air. Marisa makes touch-down in what looks like a market place crowded with various people selling different goods. I can hear the shouting of sales-men advertising their goods as 'the cheapest around!' and 'best quality!'.

Marisa takes my hand and leads me to a less crowded area with a moderate sized building centered in the middle of a courtyard. It looks like a school, with lots of kids sitting and playing in the courtyard.

Marisa walks us in through the front of the courtyard and leads me into the main building and through a hallway. Turning right to face a double sliding door to what looks like a classroom. Marisa slams open the door and shouts.

"Hey Keine! Got someone who wants to meat ya!" Honestly, I think this girl knows no shame. I now see that we have interrupted what looks like a remedial lesson to six young students. The teacher does not look pleased in the least.

The silver haired teacher look at us with a glare and speaks up, "Can it wait Marisa? We are in the middle of class and they need to catch up in their history." The kids look at us with pleading eyes that beg us saying, 'please let it end!'.

"Well I guess it can, well be back in an hour then, hows that sound? I want to relax for a sec anyway." Exclaims Marisa while stretching her back.

"Honestly, interrupt my class and then take off. Fine, I will see you in an hour." said the silver haired teacher. I think that's Keine, judging on how she reacted to Marisa, I would say she is fairly notorious.

Marisa pulls me out of the room and we walk back outside and sit down on a nearby bench and start idle chit-chat. We decide to go get something to eat. I actually am starving seeing as I haven't eaten in a whole day.

Eventually we find a bar to eat at and sit down. Marisa orders a beer and some yakisoba, I just stick to some tea and bread. After a minute our orders arrive and we chow down on our food. I can say that food tastes a lot better if your hungry. I swear this is the best bread I have ever tasted.

After we finish our meal, Marisa asks me a question I didn't expect. "So you need a teacher right? Well I happen to be bored a lot and I think it could be kinda fun, what say if I be your teacher in magic?" she proposes.

Overjoyed that she would actually do this for me I respond, "That would be AWESOME! Please do so teacher!" I say energetically.

"Hahaha alright, just, drop the teacher, Marisa is fine." she exclaims with a small giggle. Today turned out to be really interesting. We still need to go see Keine so I can get situated before I can learn anything but I have a good feeling to go on.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N well this is my first chapter after a long break due to alot of personal stuff happening. enjoy!

I only own my OC and nothing else at all ever.

"Well First off we need to get to Keine place. You still need to learn some of the boring basics". Says Marisa swishing around her drink. I, having completely forgot about this return my attention to Marisa.

"I completely forgot!" I exclaim, drawing a few looks from a few of the nearby patrons. Marisa reaches into her hat(?) and pulls out some change to pay for the meal. After the farewells and thanks from the owner. Marisa rushes me outside and onto the bustling streets.

Walking back to Keine's I notice a lot more that I previously had. Not having food induced tunnel vision really lets you see the world better. Keeping pace along side Marisa I note how she looks at some of the stalls. Mostly ones that feature fresh picked forest goods or items of seemingly unknown use and value.

Arriving at our destination we walk into the school and head towards Keine's classroom. I walk in and take a seat at one of the desks while Marisa opts for sitting on top of Keine's desk.

Keine gives Marisa a shadowy glance and then address me. "So, Rita. You're here for more information that Marisa if perfectly capable of giving you herself? And information about your new sex correct?" inquires Keine.

"Ah, yes. I am, that would be why I came here" I throw a look at Marisa who avoids my gaze, looking at a potted plant in the corner instead.

Keine starts, "From what I hear, you have already witnessed a danmaku fight, though you probably don't know the importance of them. For starters…."

As I listen to the history of Gensoukyo, I start to nod off. Sounds becoming one and humming in my mind. Ahhh so relaxed right now I could fall asle—SMACK.

"OUCH" I scream in pain. Marisa laughs at me looking as if she expected this. I look up to see Keine's head very close to mine… did she just head-butt me?!

"AS I WAS SAYING, this is why the current Hakurei shrine maiden developed the spell card system. It is used to solve disputes between parties without death and meant to give both parties a fair chance at beating the other, though some skill is obviously involved, it allows weaker youkai and humans to challenge stronger things without the fear of death. If you want to take part in the protection this system offers" she pauses for a second, pulling out a card from her pocket, "you need one of these".

Marisa picks off from where she paused, seemingly interrupting Keine's train. "making a spell card isn't hard though, many youkai make some spellcard's that seem almost too stupid to be true, like that one time… oooh man it was funny… meatball paradise HAHAA!" Marisa starts crying from how hard she's laughing.

Keine starts up again, "Now I can give you a blank spellcard. Here" I am handed a rectangular piece of paper that has intricate designs around the borders. When I grab it, I can feel that there is some sort of power flowing into the card from me. It feels like a trickle of energy leaving me.

I pocket the card and turn to Keine again when she speaks up, "As for your other issues, I cannot address them at this time because I must get home and start some food for Mokou. Sigh…"

I give her a nod and get up, walking over to Marisa. "So, that was enlightening wasn't it? Never fall asleep in Keine's classroom." Upon hearing this I cover my forehead from phantom pain. Nope, certainly not doing that again.

We walk out of the building together and head out of town back to Marisa's house. The broom ride was still a little traumatic but I manage through it.

About 5 minutes later we touch down at the clearing in front of her house. Marisa puts her hand on her door and a dull glow emanates out of it, she motions for me to do the same. I put my hand on the door and can feel a warm energy engulf me. It pulses twice then disappears.

"There we go! Now you are attuned to the door, you can come and go when you like now ze" Marisa explains.

We walk into her house, Marisa leading, chopping through the piles of stuff on the floor. Each pile seems to have a category, most I can't figure out but I can make out piles for shirts, skirts, socks, underwear… wow those are some cute panties. I blush at the thought and turn my attention to other messes in the room.

We reach a clear area that looks like a living room with a kitchenette off to the left wall and a bed on the right and on the front wall is what looks like a test tube setup with a reading table and a pile of books.

Marisa motions towards the bed, "it's big enough for two, we should both be able to fit on there da ze." Marisa says with a slight blush. "The arrangement is a bit small but it's what I got!"

"T-thank you! Thank you very much!" I beam. Most people back where I came from were very cold, at least she was serious about what she felt and how she expressed things. A welcome change.

"Marisa, do you think I'll ever be able to use magic like you do?" I ask. "I mean I showed no talent that I can think of and I'm just a normal human… are you sure you want to teach me?"

"HAHAHA" she starts laughing at me and I become confused. "Hahahaha… sorry, it's just that I felt the exact same way in the past. I only had an interest in magic at first. Eventually I wanted to practice magic and was taken up by a great magician. I went from no one to me, the most awesome ordinary magician you ever saw da ze!"

She was in a situation similar to mine at one point? That's encouraging! "I will give it my all Marisa!"

"It won't be easy though, it requires a lot of hard work too" I nod in affirmation. With a yawn Marisa starts to strip down and once in full nude, starts to look for a gown to wear. Finding one she pulls it on.

"I'm thinking I'm ready to go to bed now hahaha… what's wrong? You're all red, you feeling ok?" she asks in genuine concern. Having only been a female for a period of 2 days now, my mind has yet to get used to the idea that seeing a girl change is nothing special. I just let out a weak I'm fine and plop down on the bed next to Marisa.

With a snap of her fingers, the candles on the walls go out and leave us in the pale moon light filtering in through the windows.

"G-g-g-good ni-night Marisa…" I manage to half stutter half eek out. I shrink into the covers and hide my face.

"hahaha good night Rita! Sleep well!" and with that she pulls the covers over herself and lays down to go to bed.

End chapter

A/N

And with this, I'm going to bed also! Well this was a fun chapter to write, I have so many good ideas now that I want to write about! I'm excited to get started on this fic again! I look forward to writing more!

Ramenspazz out~


End file.
